


Changes in Xadia

by The_Golden_Atlas16A



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Changes, F/M, Lots and lots of pain, Very in the works, Will someone die? Maybe, Wings, possibly disturbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Atlas16A/pseuds/The_Golden_Atlas16A
Summary: Just an idea a had I'm debating weather to continue this fic or not
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. First signs

They ran.   
  
The orange and red of the canyon walls flew past them as they sprinted for their lives.   
  
They had no clue how long they had been running since escaping Sol Regem and neither of them wanted to look about to check if he was following.   
  
They didn’t stop running until they spotted an alcove in the stone walls of the dust canyon, their faces pouring sweat, dripping onto the hot dusty ground below. “I’ve never ran that hard in my life!” Callum panted, struggling to catch his breath.   
  
As he tried to regain his breath, he took account of his state. His clothes had begun to wear down, covered in dust from the encounter, he was drenched in sweat, his throat was dry, and he could feel his head pounding. He chalked it up to dehydration as he searched his pack for what water they had left while brushing off any other pains he felt.   
  
His legs were trembling from the exertion. He expected that much. What he did not expect was the sharp pain in his lower back when he laid down. While Rayla went and searched for some food nearby, he let out a hiss at the pain he felt, like two knives in his back.   
  
He sat back up and dared to reach behind him. Immediately, the pain increased tenfold as he pressed his hand against something hard beneath his skin. “What is that,” he wondered aloud just as Rayla came back.   
  
“What’s what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and coming to a stop in front of him. Callum could see her concern reflecting the pain he tried to hide.   
  
“I, um… I feel something hard on...  _ in  _ my back.’ He could hear his voice waver, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the pain or the fear.   
  
“Does it hurt?” Callum quickly nods confirmation. “Well, lay on your stomach. I’ll take a look.”   
  
Callum didn't question Rayla at all; he trusted her knowledge of broken bones far more than his own. She was his best, and frankly only, chance of figuring out what was happening to him. He grimaced at the thought of having broken a bone in his back, but couldn’t think of any other reason for the engulfing pain he felt.   
  
He laid down and attempted to raise his shirt so Rayla could examine him. He could feel her looking at him, but she had yet to say anything.

“Rayla?” He heard her take a breath. She was hesitating. Why was she hesitating? “Rayla, how bad is it?”

“Well, I can tell you that you haven’t broken any bones in your back. I’m not… Callum, I don’t recognize these. You’re a human. This…” She pauses, reaching out and softly grazing her fingers along the tops of one of the points of pain on his back. Callum did his best to hold back a wince.

“Callum, this is too symmetrical. I don’t… I don’t know what this is, unless…” Her hesitation was beginning to scare him. This was Rayla. Rayla doesn’t hesitate, she’s one of the strongest people Callum knew.

“Rayla,” his voice cracked on the plea. “Rayla, what is it??” He could feel his heart racing, thundering in his ears in a drum beat to match the pain screaming up from his back.

“Callum, I can’t… This can’t be possible, but… Callum, these are in the same places as a skywing elf’s wings.” Now Rayla’s voice was trembling to match his own, and it was definitely from the fear. 

“Callum, I think you’re growing wings.”


	2. Update

Ok, so based off the response over the past 3 days I've decided I'll continue this. Now this will take some good amount of time, first I will be working chapter 1 as I want it to be longer and this story to tell more.

So for now just have this saved for when I do update this. It will take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all think, honestly I'm not sure if I should continue this or not so depending on the responses I may or may not continue it.


End file.
